movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Love Starring Tanya Num-Nums (the title card is seen) And Mr. Squiggles. (the episode begins) (Mr. Squiggles skates along) (happily) (Tanya claps): Amazing tricks. (smiles happily) Mr. Squiggles: Oh. Thanks. Tanya: No problem. (They stared at each other for a while) (with confusion) Tanya: You know, The more you do those skateboard tricks, I get attracted to you. Mr. Squiggles: So cool. Tanya: And I love your cape. Mr. Squiggles: Thanks. Nice cape, huh? Tanya: Yeah. (winks) Mr. Squiggles: It's a pleasure. I'm also attracted to you too. (Mojo saw this) Mojo: Oy. There's new love couples now. That gopher and ZhuZhu are in love. But I can fix that If I can. If is good. Fuzzy: Yeah. That's why we'll make them slaves. Narrator: Later. (Later) Tanya: Mr. Squiggles, You have a first name. Right? Then just Mister? Mr. Squiggles: It's Jonah. Tanya: That's a nice one. Jonah. Mr, Squiggles: That's why most people call me Mr. Squiggles. Tanya: Perfect. Since there are four of your ZhuZhu hamsters, that is. Mr. Squiggles: Yeah. Since Pipsqueak's a wife to Elroy. Tanya: And they'll be giving birth to a kid, who will ride in Elroy's baby carrier. (They nod) Tanya: Because there are more kids on the way. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) Wallace: Now that is enough! Fine, I can accept that since Tanya is attracted to Mr. Squiggles, they've become love interests, and now there are more kids on the way? Because we should do a Kung Fu Panda spoof that we should do since get the point? Hello?! Taran: Cut it out now. Wallace: No, you cut it out! Taran: You will be sorry for this. You hear? Wallace: (laughs) Yeah. Right. As long as we promise to do a Kung Fu Panda spoof, we'll always remember to do it since we're always being reminded and should calm down. Narrator: Sorry. (Sorry) (Continue, Mojo still watches) Mojo; Am not surprised. Him: Me neither. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Song plays) (and starts) Mr. Squiggles: Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so, I call your name. Whispers in morning our love is dawning, Heaven's glad you came. You know how I feel, This thing can't go wrong, I'm so proud to say I love you. Your love's got me high, I long to get by, This time is forever. Love is the answer. Tanya: I hear your voice now you are my choice now The love you bring Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps And angels sing You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong I can't live my life without you I just can't hold on I feel we belong My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you Tanya: I hear your voice now, You are my choice now, The love we bring. Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps and angels sing. You know how I feel, This thing can't go wrong, I can't live my life without you. Mr. Squiggles: I just can't hold on. Tanya: I feel we belong. Mr. Squiggles: My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you. Both: I just cant stop loving you. I just cant stop loving you. And if I stop, Then tell me just what will I do. Tanya: But I just can't stop loving you. Mr. Squiggles: At night when the stars shine, I pray in you I'll find a love so true. Tanya: When morning awakes me, You come and take me, I'll wait for you. Mr. Squiggles: You know how I feel, I wont stop until I hear your voice saying, I do. Tanya: I do. This thing can't go wrong. Mr. Squiggles: This feeling's so strong. Tanya: Well, My life ain't worth living. Both: If I can't be with you. I just cant stop loving you. Mr. Squiggles: Oh no. Tanya: Loving you. Both: And if I stop, Then tell me just what will I do. Tanya: Do. Mr. Squiggles: Just can't stop loving you. Tanya: We can change all the world tomorrow. Mr. Squiggles: We can sing songs of yesterday. Tanya: I can say hey, Farewell to sorrow. Mr. Squiggles: This is my life and I. Both: Want to see it for always. I just cant stop loving you. (Tanya: Forever.) I just cant stop loving you. (Mr. Squiggles: Ooh.) And if I stop, Then tell me just what will I do. (Mr. Squiggles: I don't know.) I just cant stop loving you. (Tanya: You, You, You.) I just cant stop loving you. (Mr. Squiggles: Loving you for sure.) And if I stop (Tanya: Uh oh.), Then tell me just what will I do. (Tanya: Oh yeah.) Cause I just can't stop loving you. (they sing more) (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: The Next Day (The Next Day) Mr. Squiggles: Tanya? Where is he? Hey, A note. (goes to read it) Mr. Squiggles: Squiggles, We captured Tanya, If you don't save her, She'll be punished. Mojo Jojo. (gasps) (Hears a scream) (in woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Mr. Squiggles: Oh dear! Hang on, Jonah's on the way! (Skateboard along) (on his skateboard) Narrator: Just then... (Just then) (At Mojo's place) (however) (Tanya hangs) (gulps) (with fear) Mojo: Feeling frighten enough? Tanya: Yeah. And need Mr. Squiggles to help. (Tanya tries to twist loose) (and struggles to break free) Tanya: Look, You can't be serious about this. Hanging me over a cauldron filled with boiled water. Him: That would really burn you. (The line that Tanya was hanging on was over a lighted candle) Ace: Now you will be our slave. Big Billy: If not, You'll be boiled gopher. Snake: So beware of what you'll say. (Mr. Squiggles skateboards through a window) (SMASH) (He skateboards over the Gangreen Gang's head) Lil Arturo: Whoa! (Gruber rubs his head) (confused) (Mr. Squiggles lands to the ground) (BUMP!) Tanya: Squiggles! Squiggles: Tanya! Mojo: You won't save her that easily. Squiggles: Oh yeah? With lots of minions helping? Gang: Charge! Squiggles: Think you can stop me? Lil' Arturo: Let's push a blow! Squiggles: Stay out of this, you mangy fools! Ace: Nah! Nah! (SWING) Miss me a mile, You did! Squiggles: Hold still! Snake: We dodged! Squiggles: Why, you! (He skateboard around them) (to make them dizzy) (He skates under Fuzzy and pulls down his pants) (SNAP) Fuzzy: Oh! (chuckles) (Candle burns brighter when the line burns up) (suddenly) (HIM tries to get Squiggles with his claws) (but misses) (Squiggles pulls his goatee) (from nearby) HIM: AH! (rubs it) Mojo: That tears it! (he snarls angrily) Squiggles: Come on now! (charges) (Mojo dodges) (the hamster) (Tanya screams in Fluttershy's voice) (in alarm) (When she's too close to the boiled water) (about to boil her) Mr. Squiggles: Tanya! (runs to save her) (By skateboarding over a ramp) (from nearby) (He hits Mojo's helmet) (BREAK) Mojo: Ah! (Birds tweet) (Line snaps) (and breaks apart) Tanya: Oh no! (gasps) (Going to fall in with a splash) (until SNATCH) Squiggles: Whoohoo! (saves Tanya) (Lands on the floor safely) (and unties Tanya's hands) (together) Tanya: That was a rough rescuing on me. Wasn't it? Mr. Squiggles: Sure was. Saved your life I did. Tanya: You're my hero and love. Oh, And look behind you. Mr. Squiggles: What?! Where? (Mr. Squiggles peers back) (And sees a love mark on his cape) (and gasps) (Tanya winks) Mr. Squiggles: Gosh. Tanya: J & T. Means you and me. Come here you. Mr. Squiggles: My pleasure. (KISS) (KISS) Both: I love you. (they hug and kiss) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Love Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes